


The Sun is Not Impressive

by KauHuf



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Princess Celestia - Freeform, an ai wrote this, dream???, i have no real reason for this, im as lost as you are, it just happened that this came out kinda okay???, mlp, my little pony - Freeform, talktotransfromer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: If you’ve never heard of talktotransformer, its basically a neural network that takes text you provide and writes you a little story...or...something like a story. I was messing around with it, and it composed a tale of Princess Celestia seeing the sun and being generally unimpressed.Keep in mind, most of its stories are nearly incomprehensible and this one popped up after 5 tries, with the same prompt sentence, which I bolded.





	The Sun is Not Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is what Transformer came up with, the second one is with my edits.

**It was a beautiful day in the land of Equestria, except for one thing.**

"This place isn the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

A bright light, brighter than the sun, shone down from above Celestia. Celestia looked up toward it and was stunned. This was… The sun? The sun that made the world bright? Celestia shook her head slightly, the light, of course. But the moment she looked at that sight, a new wonder opened in her. In a moment, Celestia had forgotten about the light she had seen in the skies above her. It had been a moment she would remember for all time.

The sun, still shining above Celestia, was also shining down directly into a small lake. Celestia had grown quite accustomed to all of her friends' magic being a part of the surrounding landscape, but not this time. But Celestia's memory was far from complete, for she heard a voice from the lake.

"We will return when you are ready."

Celestia heard a slight noise that could be heard just below her, and there was an

* * *

  
  


**It was a beautiful day in the land of Equestria, except for one thing.**

"This place isn’t the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

A bright light, brighter than the sun, shone down from above Celestia. She looked up toward it and was stunned. Wait... _ was _ this..the Sun? The sun that made the world bright? 

Celestia shook her head slightly, confused. This couldn’t be right. She turned, preparing to leave but looked up for one more moment and a new wonder opened in her. In a moment, Celestia had forgotten about the light she had seen in the skies above her.

The sun, still shining above Celestia, was also shining down directly into a small lake. She had grown quite accustomed to all of her friends' magic becoming a part of the surrounding landscape, but not this time. Like the sun that wasn't quite right, something about this lake was different. 

Celestia's memory was far from complete. She stepped forward, for she heard a voice from beneath the still waters.

"We will return when you are ready."

Celestia heard a noise that could be heard just below her, and there was an earsplitting howl as everything shook and crumbled around her. 

The fake sun was so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Celestia was dreaming and it got a little twisted? Maybe it was a prophecy from a higher power? Who knows; an AI wrote fanfic and we live in a strange timeline.


End file.
